


How Did I Get Here?

by BigAlMackerel



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, LGBT, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, imasimp, whydoIwanttoberailedbya52yearold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigAlMackerel/pseuds/BigAlMackerel
Summary: Welcome Lin Beifong simps.You are but a simple person in a world of abnormality. You are a non-bender with a chronic illness not even Katara can heal. With a passion for psychology you move to republic city to become the best detective you can. Even if that means starting as a simple assistant where you are the bitch to the company. Oh and your boss is super hot.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Original Female Character(s), Lin Beifong/Reader, lin beifong/female reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am but a simple simp, here to make my own food because there is not enough for me to eat. Anyways, the rating may go up in the future depending on where I go with this. This is purely for fun and I will take nice constructive criticism but if you are just mean to me I will cry because I AM sensitive. I really hope you all enjoy this! Comments fuel me and mean the world to me so it would be nice if you left one. If not, that is cool too. Anyways buckle up because this is going to be a LONG ride.

When you read a story, the plot always progresses smoothly. Whether it be long or short, it will go something like this. 

***

Walking in the office, I make my way through the desks. The time was a good 6 o'clock in the morning. I was very early and surprised to see that I wasn't alone. Seeing chief Beifong’s office door a-light through the cracks, I make my way over to properly introduce myself. After all, I was the newest assistant. Due to not having any experience I was going to have to work through the ranks to get the detective title I want. Despite the fact I couldn’t bend, I had many other skills. I could see inside the minds of criminals. The motives, how to tell when people are lying, all of it. I know how to dig up information and bring about memories they don’t even know they have. 

I knock twice on the oak wood door. I stop myself from showing my nerves and instead focus on keeping the perfect poker face. I have heard a lot about Chief Beifong, not all were exactly good, but my hopes were still high. I was her new bitch girl so whether the hope came from desperation or not was a subject for another day. I soon hear a rough yet muffled "come in." 

"Hello chief Beifong, pardon the intrusion but my name is Y/N L/N. I was told that I will be assisting you from today onwards?" I bow as I talk, looking into her eyes when I finish. I remain polite and professional, attempting to make the best impression upon her. 

"Yes I know who you are. Here see this pile of papers?” She gestures with one arm as she continues to study me and my uniform, “That's your work for the day." While rough, her voice was also surprisingly feminine. Ah, my dreaded voice kink was acting up again. Despite my horniness, I notice her confused glance at my uniform. For it was quite rare for a non bender to join the police force, even as an assistant. 

"Yes Chief." I make my exit, taking the quite heavy papers with me. Even after applying my morning medicine I still felt weak and out of control. Especially due to the early morning and nerves. felt myself uncontrollably shaking. I hoped it felt much worse than it looked. Grateful my desk wasn't too far away, I hurry my way over and plop myself and the papers down. After catching my breath, I get up and hurry my way over to grab some cold water and a bagel with cream cheese before I return to my stack of dreaded paperwork.

***

My day passes by in a blur of paperwork and new faces. With the occasional yell from the chief, and the friendly introductions, not much happened at all. I did what my new job required of me, even doing things that were probably out of my pay grade. Turns out I wasn’t just Lin Beifong’s bitch, but the entire company’s. Oh joyous me!

By the time 6 o'clock rolled around, I had been working 12 hours and I was plain out exhausted. It was hard enough getting the job as a non bender, so I knew I could never mention my medical in fear of losing my job or my pay. Such was a law in the wonderful republic city. We love having no proper system in place to help the very few chronically sick or handicapped. All because the percentage is so low and the water benders who heal can heal anything of course! Ah I was bitching inside my own head. The hours are getting to me. 

My dumb body could only handle so much stimuli, inconveniencing me and my work. I already knew I was going to try and sleep 12 or more hours. With still an hour of paperwork left, I argued with myself on what to do. I could a) tell chief Beifong that I could not finish the paperwork in time and get yelled at, maybe even fired but get to go home or b) suck it up and just risk sleep and dinner but get it done. 

I went with the less deadly choice. Good ol option B. After all, even in standardized testing, when in doubt, go with B. I try to keep my mind awake as I continue to work. Of course it goes back to chief Beifong. I had no idea how old she was but damnit she was fine. Plus, I heard her growl at a couple of terrified officers during lunch and my stomach literally did butterflies. I’d like to say it was because I am a simple hopeless romantic, but I would be lying to you and me. The butterflies came from none other than my good friend Horniness and to say I was disappointed in myself is an understatement. 

I will obviously respect her as a boss and probably never act upon any feelings I may develop for her, but the mind is allowed to dream. As long as I keep my secrets and everyone at an arm's length I should be allowed to keep my job and all the simping that comes with it. 

I came back to reality when I realized I accidentally wrote Lin Beifong's name on the document where I was supposed to calculate the taxes for some recent damage down on the south side of the city. Keeping my poker face, I very nonchalantly erase the embarrassment of my existence. 

At this point, people are filing in and out of the main office, some popping in to clock into work before going out for their graveyard shifts and others coming in to clock out of work.

“Hey Y/N! Us coworkers are going out for a late dinner, wanna join?” Ah it was officer Lee. He gave me bad vibes plus with the way he looked at women, I would rather be across the city from him. 

“I’m alright officer Lee! I would rather go straight home after this. Thank you for the offer though!” 

“No problem Y/N! Have a good night and see you tomorrow!” He waves at me as he exits with a few other coworkers. I wave back and smile. It drops the moment he is out of sight. As nice as he is, I just can’t find it in me to trust him. Sometimes the nicest of people are the ones who have done the worst crimes. With only a few pages left, I try my hardest to blast through them.

*** 

Turns out that I, in fact, did not blast through them. The realization hits me when I am rudely awoken by my boss. 

"Miss L/N. Hey! Wake up!" Ah I still love her voice, but it has made me realize I liked it more when it was more groggy in the morning. 

Groaning I lift my head from the papers I was supposed to be working on. Having just woken up, I couldn’t stop the red from flowing into my cheeks as embarrassment made me hot. Oh lord I really fell asleep at the job. I was so dead. Just beyond dead. Plus I could have been in serious danger! I don’t even know these People! Horrible things could have happened to me or others and I just slept? Honestly I was almost astounded at my body's ability to just pass out like that. I usually don’t ever push it like that so this was new to me. 

“Miss L/N?” Chief Beifong’s voice brings me out of my thoughts. 

“I apologize for sleeping on the job chief Beifong! I promise it will not happen again. I also apologize for not being able to get through all the paperwork you gave me this morning. I have no excuse.” I retake control of my body but panic still seeps into my tone a bit. I knew I had royally screwed up and I did not want to deal with the consequences. 

“L/N. You are fine. Don’t make a habit of this okay? This paperwork was supposed to last you the week, not a day. You were supposed to clock out at 15:00 with a paid hour lunch break.” Her tone was stern and teaching as she lectured me. Continuing she says, “ I got to say, I am almost impressed you finished most of the stack. Well I would be if I wasn't sure there are definitely mistakes. You will be working on this stack and going over everything you did for the rest of the week, understand?” 

“Yes ma’am. Thank you for understanding Chief Beifong. I will do better from now on.” 

“Good. We can’t have rumors going on that anyone involved with the police force is being overworked.”

Still embarrassed, I just nod my head to her. I start cleaning up my desk and area, putting everything away to their new homes. I may be a mess, but at least I am an organized one. It may not look like it but everything has their place in my space. I finish soon, Lin leaning against the wall next to the door, waiting for me. 

“Come on. You still need to get changed and grab your stuff from your locker right?” 

“Yes ma’am. Thank you.” She gives a curt nod. We make our way to the other floor where the boys and girls lockers are separated. Inside there are bathroom stalls in the back along with sinks across from them. There are showers and a few mirrors thrown about to check your appearance. We head in the same direction as we approach the small selection of lockers. There weren’t many female cops so all the lockers that were used were in one area while the rest were simply abandoned.  
We approached our lockers in comfortable silence. I was too tired to make conversation anyways. I fiddle with my combination lock, before looking down at my hand where I wrote the numbers down with a permanent marker. Once open, I grab my clothes and set them down on the bench behind me, placing them in order which they will go on. Once satisfied I start to undress. Of course as I was getting dressed, I ended up looking over only to see a body of a goddess. God I was so gay. I look away a little too quickly and focus on getting out of my work uniform. 

The horrible thing about getting changed in a locker room, is that theoretically, if you are hopping on one foot, getting your leg through the other leg hole of the pants and then you happen to fall, someone else will witness this. Theoretically if this did happen to me, I think the best answer would be to evaporate on the spot. And say, theoretically, the person who saw this embarrassing act was your boss and growing crush? Yeah being cloud juice sounds really nice right now. 

Groaning in pain, I rub my head and backside. At least I had the pants on but I still happened to be shirtless with a normal bra on, since I didn’t wrap because I do not fight. While recollecting myself, I hear the chief approaching, crouching down in nothing but her shorts like underwear and her breast wrappings. She starts talking. 

“Y/N?! Are you alright? Do you need help at all?” Although concern was on her face, I was pretty sure I heard her snickering as the event went down. 

Beyond embarrassed I try to laugh it off. “Yeah, yeah I’m okay. Sorry boss I really am not making the best impression today.” I continue to chuckle as I do my best to not ogle the very pretty woman in front of me. I take her hand and she pulls me up with ease. She chuckles at my embarrassing situation. 

“At least you are making a better intern then the last one. God he was just the worst dude.” 

Laughing along, I finish my classic looking outfit. I turn around and start organizing and folding my work clothes into my locker as I grab my small backpack full of all the items keeping me alive. I then take my hair down and brush through it with my fingers. I had an electric rod I got specially made to keep me safe inside the bag as well. You really just never knew nowadays. As I am about to leave, the chief calls out to me. 

“Assistant L/N, do you live far?” Unsure if she is offering or not I answer honestly. 

“It’s only about a forty five minute walk.” 

“I’ll take you home then.” 

“Chief you really don’t-”

“I said I would do it, didn’t I?” 

“Yes you did ma’am.”

I felt embarrassed as the chief finally finished up and shoved half of her items inside a duffle bag. For some reason, I just couldn’t get a proper read on her. Every time I expect her to yell at me or fire me, she is suddenly oddly kind. Not in the tone of her voice but in her actions and words. She had every right to properly fire me or just not talk to me or not offer me a ride, but she didn’t. Instead she was instructing and kind. It was honestly embarrassing due to how much of a mess I must seem like to her. I follow her out of the building and onto the streets of Republic City. The streets were empty, except for one Sato-mobile parked off to the side in a small lot. I assumed that was hers. 

I followed her along into the Sato-mobile, neither of us feeling a need to fill the silence. We were both too tired anyways. Once in the Sato mobile, she asks me for my address and I give it. She looks a little perplexed at the address but shrugs it off and starts driving. 

The next thing I know I am being awoken by the chief herself. 

“Hey. Y/N? We are here okay?” Her voice is much softer and a bit groggy. She continues to gently shake my shoulder before I finally open my eyes. Thanking her, I leave the mobile and make my way inside. She has already driven off by the time I get up the first flight of stares.

I will be forever thankful I live on the second floor. The next fifteen minutes go by fast as I finally fall asleep. I had another tiring day ahead of me after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating so late, but I am officially on break so expect lots of updates! I hope you enjoy! Comments fuel me, but once again be nice because I will cry. This is also purely self indulgent so don't expect anything too good. For trigger warnings, there is sexual undertones. The next chapter will have the first sex scene. Also Y/N here gets a bit sick due to over exhaustion but nothing too crazy.

The next week goes by at the speed of a bullet. Honestly nothing much happened. I met new coworkers, I got yelled at, and I did all the chores in the building. I ate, I slept, I took my cream medicine that the water bending healers oh so graciously gave my monthly and I slept some more. It was oddly peaceful in the I'm-having-a-constant-panic-attack-but-im-actually-okay kind of way. I found a new favorite spot at a local park where no kids could be found. only serene old people and dog walkers. This of course made my love for the park grow that much larger. After all, animals were much easier to deal with than people.

Although my life seemed rather peaceful, what was not peaceful was the racket going on inside my head. Lin Beifong lived rent free in my head. She continued to just be perfect and dammit it really wasn't helping my growing crush. With me attempting to squash any growing interests, I doubted I could ever even get close enough to be a friend to the standoffish woman. Of course, that doesn't mean I didn’t try. Despite my efforts, most of our conversations went a little like this.

"Hey chief do you need anything? Coffee, water, food?" 

"Don’t you have work to do assistant?" 

"Yes chief." 

Or

"Hey Chief Beifong, do you need any help with paperwork?"

"No I do not. If you have so much free time to bother me, maybe I should start giving you more work." 

"Yes chief Beifong."

With the constant rejection I learned my place very fast. I felt like a tennis ball being continually thrown into a wall. Even if I was disappointed, I still set up some mental plans to get closer to her in the future. For example, I would try to leave at the same time as her so she would leave the building with me, or pick up coffee and food before work so I could share them with her. After all, if the direct way wouldn't work then I had to just be more sneaky. It was peaceful though, everyone doing their own jobs. I was hardly bothered for anything and I really felt like I learned my oh so minuscule part in the universe. To be frank, it was great!

Until it wasn't. 

"Wait, no offence Lee, but what do you mean you want to spar with me?" 

"C'mon Y/N you know what it means! It's exactly what I said! It will be fun!" 

Dreading my entire existence, I attempt to get out of it. He would easily mop the floor with me and I really don’t need bruises or the feeling of being sore. 

"I really have too much work to do Lee. I can't take time off work, chief Beifong will have my head!" 

"Actually I would rather like to see you spar." 

Jumping at the sound of her voice, I turn around in betrayal. C'mon Lin!! I know we haven't talked much but you can't do me dirty like that! I will die!! Combust! Drown! Explode! Hearing Lee and his posse high five each other I feel my brain start to evaporate. I had a feeling this was going to be the basic "beat on the newcomer."

Maybe because she saw my face, or maybe because she has a heart, the chief went on to crush Lee and his crew's dreams. 

"but before she spars with any of you, I want to test her first. We can't have you flying lemurs whaling on our newest assistant. We don't want a repeat of last time." Her words were final in tone and context. Wow I was really starting to feel bad about this last assistant guy. 

I could practically cry at the chief's unknowingly comforting words. Who even knew the stone cold chief had a heart? I had already been mentally writing my will before those god saving words. Putting my will back into the folder of my mind, I did a small cheer in my head. Even if the chief was one of the best earth benders in the world, she was sure to go easy on me right?

Update: I was once again wrong. The second I saw chief Beifong metal bend her armor off and simply stay in the basic white tank top, I knew it was over. First off, she was hot. Second off, she was ripped. Third off, she was still hot. I took a fast glance at her last week before embarrassing myself, but I wasn't able to take in much of her other than the fact I knew she was attractive from top to bottom. Now, the muscles were staring me right in the eyes as they signed my death certificate. All I hoped for was to at least get to die crushed between her legs. My head but a poor watermelon there to prove strength. 

To put my thoughts into more concrete words, I was about to get railed and not in a good way. Despite my rapidly approaching doom, I remain calm on the outside as I get ready. Lin soon leaves the changing room, to the gym where she will wait as I finish up. It was going to take me longer anyways due to having to wrap my chest. Once that was done I threw on borrowed clothes and went on my way. I was slow on my way, one foot already in the grave. My hair tied back so no loose strands would fall into my face. I still had a little hope she would go easy on me, but based on what I saw, her easy may be my extra hard. On the bright side at least I would get to see hot lady muscles in action? 

Lin stood in the middle of the gym, waiting for me. Once she saw me, she went in the back space of the circle used for sparring. Approaching her as I would death, I make my way over, into the other half of the circle. The only sparring I've ever done was when I was younger and It was simple self defense. Even in those situations, they taught me how to use the extremes to get away from the enemy. Things that would definitely not be able to fly in a spar, like say biting off a finger, or scratching until you drew blood. 

So to summarize, I had no idea what I was doing and I was going against one of the most talented earth benders in the world. Readying myself, I copied her stance and just hoped for the best.

"Are you ready L/N?"

"Yes Chief." 

At that she darted over and went to throw me on the ground. At this point my instincts were the only thing keeping me away and fresh adrenaline started to pound in my veins. Fight or flight was activated and since I knew I could not run, fight it was.

After dodging for a while I soon threw a kick at her, only for her to grab my ankle and pull it forward and up, making my back foot on the ground slip. The movement pushed me onto my back with a hefty thud. I let out a soft groan at the contact and could already feel bruises forming. Yet when I opened my eyes, it made every life decision up until this point worth it. I found myself being pinned down and straddled by Lin Beifong herself. Lin Beifong. The chief of police to the most important city? Literally Toph Beifong's daughter? Yeah. She was pinning me down in a straddle position. 

Ahahahahaha monkey brain go ooh ooh! Gay panic make brain go brrrrrrr. No thought, only hot woman.

Despite my absolute gay panic and mental screenshotting of what this felt and looked like, my body knew what to do now. I was almost sad as I felt my body react before my mind could comprehend.

In a fluid motion I thrust my hips up, causing her to let go of my hands which then find their place. One arm interlocks with her arm and my other hand then places itself on her hip. With this maneuver I then flip us over, with me now looking above her. Since my mind apparently didn't get the memo that we were still sparring my thoughts continued there homosexual trepidation. Did I think about leaning down and kissing her? Yes. Did I? No. The position offered another scrumptious meal for my ongoing picture book. 

Surprised it worked, I got up from off of her and scratched the back of my neck. Embarrassment, heat, and maybe just a tiny bit of arousal making my face red. Sweating more than was healthy, I could feel my body start to crash from the adrenaline.

I look to see her standing up herself, yet before she can change her face I catch a glimpse of shock. I guess she really wasn't expecting that. I could feel the pink from my cheeks start to travel down my neck. 

"You never said anything about having any training." She almost sounded like she was pouting. But that could never be right, for she was chief Beifong. You know, the daughter of the greatest earth bender in history. 

"I don't. I’ve only taken basic self defense classes for my own safety. So I'll know how to escape if I am ever in an awkward position." 

"Smart parents." As she says this, she nods in approval before stopping all movement. Seeming to contemplate something we stand in one sided awkward silence. Having come to her own conclusion, she makes her way back over to her side of the sparring circle. I notice how she has yet to even brake a sweat. Once she gives a nod of okay towards me, I go to my respective side of the circle and ready my stance. I felt something was wrong with my body beyond the usual, but decided to try and shake it off. 

The next few spars she wipes the floor with me. I’m barely able to keep up. I could feel bruises start forming all over my body. By our fifth spar, I could feel my body finally giving up. I really did try my hardest to keep my breathing even and myself stable but I knew I was done for once it all hit me. My head filled with cotton, my vision blurred and blackened as white noise filtered through my ears. Knowing I may pass out, I collapse to the floor trying to get a hold of myself. Unable to control my body, I start panting as I feel sweat drip off of me and onto the ground. Ah this marks number 2 for absolutely mind bleaching embarrassing moments in front of my hot boss. 

Being my own personal coping mechanism, I disconnect from my own body and the harsh reality around me. I don't remember anything that happens nor am I aware of how much time passed during the episode. It easily could have been 30 seconds or 3 hours. I could hear sound going on around me but my ears were stuffed with cotton. My vision glazed over, unmoving. I could only focus on the palpitations of my heart. The beating louder than any pro-bending match. The only other thing I could feel was my harsh breathing. Once my breathing finally regulates itself, I slowly come back. 

Finding myself in a medical office, I look around. Next to me is chief Beifong. I assume we are still in the police building based off of the smell. Noticing I was mentally conscious, my boss immediately stands up. She towers over my bedded form, oozing anger. 

“L/N what in the flameo were you thinking?! Oh that's right, you probably weren’t. If you were being pushed too hard, you should have just said so! This is your second strike! If you don’t take proper care of yourself and well being, I don’t think this job will be cut out for you.” 

My cheeks flush with shame. This was definitely well deserved and was coming from a place of concern but it still hurt a bit. Forcing myself not to cry I look into her eyes and agree. 

“Yes chief, I will make sure to be more careful about my well being from now on. I apologize for the trouble I have caused.” 

“Good. Now get up. We are going to grab your stuff and then I am taking you home. You will also be taking the next two days off. If I see you so much as try to come into the building, your workload will increase so dramatically you will wish you were fired. Am I clear?”

“Yes Chief Beifong.”

Satisfied, she makes her way out of the room, where she presumably waits for me outside. I am grateful for the space, I think about that conversation as I start to get up. I really had messed up and the shame from getting in trouble was beyond embarrassing. But it was also nice to know someone cares about me not from a doctor standpoint. Even if she only sees me as an employee. Getting on my wobbly legs, I make my way over and out of the room. I was still in the borrowed clothes. I make a mental note to wash and return them in pristine condition. I make my way over to chief Beifong, trembling ever so slightly. She seems to notice this but doesn’t say anything about it. I feel beyond grateful for it. 

Soon we are in the locker room. She stands a few feet away, respectfully looking the other way as I get dressed. I take my time doing so, knowing I can easily fall in this state. Once I have all the items on I notice a problem. I can’t seem to button up the back of my dress. Knowing how embarrassing this is going to be I rehearse what I need to say. With my back to the chief, I don’t see her gaze staring at me.

“Do you need help with that?” Turning around a little in shock, I see her eyes focused on me. Even while talking she can’t seem to look away from the expanse of skin among my back. 

“Y-yes please.” I turn the other way, making sure no hair is in the way of my back. I hear her feet approach, loud against the concrete floor. Heat races to my ears and shoulders, spreading as she comes closer. She soon stops right behind me, my body tensing up in preparation. 

Either because she sees me tense or knows I’m nervous, she leans in a little and says in such a soft voice, “I’m going to touch you now.” With a quipped nod I try not to think about her breathy voice and the way I can feel her warm breath on my lower neck, or maybe the way my bare back feels her body heat against the cool air. Goosebumps crawl over my open back.

Her arm brushes against my lower back as her finger tips occasionally touch my back as she does up the buttons. I could feel myself clench a little at the teasing touch of her behind me. The idea that she could easily lean forward and press kisses into my spine, or suck on the soft spot on my neck, leaving me scattered in hickies, or even use her strong hands to grab onto my waste and pull me into her, hips against hips, slowly grinding into me as she whispers and groans into my ear. These simple fantasies and more made my body start to pulse with heat. She could do whatever she wanted to me and I would let her. Maybe because I think with my clit instead of my head, the thoughts don’t scare me as much as they should.

All too soon she finishes buttoning the last button. Yet she doesn’t step back, staying in that close spot and staring at my back profile. I assume she may be staring at some of the bruises that formed while we were sparring. Unable to take her heated gaze without wanting to squirm I say the first thing that pops in my mind.

“Thank you.” I do a mental fist pump in victory of not saying something dumb like “rail me against the locker.” 

At that she pulls herself out of her thoughts and takes a few steps back. I then put on my jacket and grab my stuff. With that we make idle conversation for the rest of the night. Once home thoughts of her fill my head. Her losing her composure and taking me on the spot. I groan and bite my lip, letting my hands roam over my body imagining them to be hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! I plan on starting the next chapter where I left off and basically have Y/N jerk off to getting railed by good Ole Lin. Also yes roles will be reversed and messed around with throughout this. If you guys would rather not have that let me know! Ill just keep it in my drafts then.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think please and thank you for reading! Updates will hopefully be regular. I may be failing classes 
> 
> that's it that's the joke.


End file.
